Hanabi
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: Maaf Author ga jago biki summarynya,langsung baca aja ya.


**Fic ini Yoe buatin untuk yang request yaitu mio 'ichirugiran' kyo.**

**Selamat mio 'ichirugiran' kyo kamu sudah resmi membuat Yoe tercatat sebagai Author mesum hauahahah...*ketawa setan*.**

**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Ikimono Gakari yang judulnnya 'Hanabi'.  
**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH punya Tite Kubo-sama.**

**Song Hanabi punya Ikimono Gakari.**

**Warning : aneh,maybe OC,yang di bawah umur jangan baca *alah Yoe aja masih 15 taun,eh bukan Desember entar baru 15 (lha?)*.**

Pagi yan sangat cerah terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih kebiruan sedang duduk merias diri.

"Rukia apa kau siap?" tanya seorang wanita yang mirip dengan dengan Rukia.

"Tentu saja,mana mungkin aku tidak siap di hari pernikahan ku" jawab wanita yang bernama Rukia.

"Wah,Kuchiki-san cantik sekali serasih sekali dengan Kurosaki-kun" puji wanita berambut orange panjang.

"Terimakasih Inoue-san,tapi aku agak gugup" kata Rukia pada sahabatnya yang bernama Orihime.

"Tenang saja Kuchiki-san eh maksud ku Kurosaki-san,aku juga gugup pada saat menikah dengan Ishida-kun" kata Orihime.

"Inoue-san,apa kau melihat Tatsuki?" tanya Rukia.

"Arisawa-san sedang memarahi Abarai-kun,karna tadi Abarai-kun menghabiskan tiga sisir pisang" jawab Orihime.

"Tiga sisir?,dasar babon tidak pernah berubah" kata Rukia.

"Hahaha…,sekarang bagaimana perasaan mu Kurosaki-san?" tanya Orihime.

"Jangan panggil begitu,panggil saja Rukia" kata Rukia.

"Eh iya,sekarang bagaimana perasaan mu Rukia-san?" tanya Orihime lagi.

"Masih gugup" jawab Rukia.

"Hai,Rukia-chan" sapa Hinamori.

"Hinamori,mana Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Rukia.

"Shiro-chan sedang bersama Renji,mereka berdua mencari pisang dan semangka" jawab Hinamori.

"Eh,ada Orihime-chan juga" kata Hinamori.

"Rukia,sudah waktunya" panggil Hisana,kakak Rukia.

Rukia berjalan menuju acara pernikahannya dengan Ichigo.

**(A/N : Kita skip aja acara pengucapan janji sucinya,karna author ga tau gi mana pengucapan janji sucinya)**

Setelah upacara pengucapan janji suci,Ichigo dan Rukia sibuk menyalami para tamu-tamu.

"Selamat ya Ichigo,akhirnya bocah kecil seperti mu menikah juga" kata Uruhara.

"Apa kata mu?,bocah kecil?" kata Ichigo marah.

"Iya... ya…ya,sekarang kau sudah dewasa" kata Yuroichi.

"Selamat ya Rukia-chan dan Kurosaki-taichou" kata Hinamori.

"Hinamori,bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hitsugaya-taichou" goda Rukia.

Hinamori hanya bisa berblushing ria.

Acara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar hingga malam hari,malam hari adalah saat acara terakhir pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Sekarang kita sambut acara selanjutnya yaitu hanabi!" teriak Isshin menyambut acara terakhir pernikahan.

Yah,acara terakhir pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia adalah hanabi.

Ctar…ctarrr…dum…dumm…

"Hebat kan hanabi buatan ku" kata Mayuri.

"Bagaimana kau membuatnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh itu sangat mudah,aku campurkan saja dengan pecahan Hogyoku" jawab Mayuri datar.

"Pecahan Hogyoku?,apa?" teriak Ichigo.

Semua yang menyaksikan hanabi tadi langsung sweatdrop berat,karna mereka baru tahu kalau hanabi yang mereka saksikan di buat Mayuri dengan menggunakan pecahan Hogyoku.

Karna Mayuri menggunakan pecahan Hogyoku untuk membuat hanabi,Mayuri harus rela di hukum Yomamoto-soutaichou untuk memjat encoknya selama satu minggu.

**(A/N : karna Yamamoto berniat menggunakan pecahan Hogyoku utuk menyembuhkan encoknya untuk selamanya,tapi keburu di ambil Mayuri).**

Acara pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia akhirnya selesai,semua tamu undangan kini telah kembali kerumah masing-masing.

Ichigo berjalan menaiki satu persatu-satu anak tangga dengan menggendong Rukia *maaf ga tau bahasa yang tepat*,setelah sampai di kamar Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dengan lembut di kamar pengantin mereka.

**(Warning : yang di bawah umur jangan baca bagian yang di bawah ini,kalo tetep ngotot baca dosa tanggung sendiri).**

"Aishiteru Rukia-chan" ucap Ichigo lembut.

"Rukia-chan?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya,panggilan khusus untuk mu" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung mendekati Rukia dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan cinta bukan dengan menghentikan ciumannya karna kebutuhan oksigen.

"I…Ichigo" panggil Rukia pelan.

"Hn" kata Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan menciumnya lagi.

Lalu ciuman Ichigo berpindah kerahang Rukia dan kemudian ke leher dan gigitan bertubi-tubi diterima Rukia hingga meninggal kan tanda ke merahan pada leher Rukia.

Ichigo mulai melepaskan gaun yang di gunakan oleh Rukia dan melepaskan baju ang ia kenakan juga.

Rukia hanya bisa berblushing ria karna melihat tubuhnya dan tubuh Ichigo yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

Ichigo memdekati Rukia lagi dan kemudian melumat bibir Rukia dengan lembut dan Ichigo tidak perlu menggit bibir Rukia karna Rukia sudah membuka Ichigo mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia dan tanggan Ichigo tidak tinggal diam,tangan kiri Ichigo mulat membelai 'itu'nya Rukia dan tangan kananya mulai meremas buah dada Ichigo ciuman Ichigo hana berlangsung beberapa menit,karna kebutuhan oksigen.

"Ichi…ahhh…hhhh" desah Rukia sambil mengatur napasnya.

Jari tangan kiri Ichigo masih membelai 'itu'nya dan kemudian memasukan satu jarinya ke 'itu'nya.

"Ichi…aahh…ahhh…" desah Rukia.

Tangan kanan Ichigo tidak tinggal diam,tangan kanan Ichigo mulai meremas buah dada Rukia,sehingga membuat Rukia mendesah tak karuan.

"Ichi...ahhh…hhahh…hen…t…tikan…hahh" desah Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Rukia merasakan ada cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengejek.

"Hanya segitu ya Rukia Kurosaki" ejek Ichigo.

Bletakk…

Satu jitakan dengan mulus mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Aduh sakit tau…,Rukia apa yang kau lakuakan?" kata Ichigo mrah dikit.

"Dasar jeruk,aku sudah lelah dari tadi tau!" marah Rukia.

***Di sisi lain***

"Ckckckck…,bahkan pada saat malam pertama masih saja saling bertengkar" kata Uruhara yang mengintip Ichigo dan Rukia melalui jendela bersama Yuroichi,Tatsuki,Renji,Orihime *kya!,Orihime mesum,plakk*.

"Iya ya,sama seperti malam pertama ku dan Renji" kata Tatsuki.

"Enak saja,jangan samakan malam pertama kita dengan si jeruk itu" kata Renji.

"Memang ada bedanya,tapi kan bedanya hanya di hiasan kamar" kata Tatsuki.

"Memang hiasan kamar kalian seperti apa?" tanya Orihime.

"Renji menaburi kasur kami dengan berbagai macam jenis pisang,dan aku harus menunggu lama karna Renji ingin menghabiskan semua pisang yang ada" kata Tatsuki.

Orihime,Yuroichi dan Uruhara hanya bisa menahan tawa.

***Back to IchiRuki***

"Jadi kau suda tidak kuat?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudah dari tadi" kata Rukia marah.

"Baiklah kumasukan sekarang" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai memasukan punyanya ke punya Rukia.

"Lebih cepat,aku sudah lelah" kata Rukia.

"Iya iya,sabar Rukia-chan" kata Ichigo.

"Dasar gombal" kata Rukia.

Setelah selesai memasukan 'punya' Ichigo ke 'punya' Rukia,Ichigo dan Rukia tertidur dengan posisi Rukia di bawah dan Ichigo diatas.

***Di sisi lain***

"Hei kalian,sedang apa di situ" seru Hisana.

"Ano…,itu kami sedang membunuh nyamuk" jawab Renji asal.

"Kalau memburu namuk untuk apa jendela itu di buka?" kata Byakuya dingin.

"Siapkan jurus andalan" kata Yuroichi.

1…

2…

3…

"Loncat!" seru Uruhara di ikuti loncatan-loncatan dari prajurit dadakanya.

Semua minus Renji berhasil kabur,karna Renji terjatuh dalam posisi jungkir balik.

"Renji" kata Byakuya dingin.

"Ampun Taichou!" kata Renji namun terlambat karna Byakuya sudah menodongkan zanpakutounya.

Dan…

"Bankai!" seru Byakuya dan menyebabkan Renji terlempar ke tempat Mayuri yang sedang memijit encoknya Yamamoto.

**~OWARI~**

**Huaaa!**

**Yoe jadi author mesum!,tapi ga papa deh (Readers: ^^a).**

**Yang baca jangan lupa review.**

**Di flame juga ga papa,karna Yoe udah biasa di kritik pedas.**


End file.
